Broken
by haloangel21
Summary: Prime. Shortly after the end of "Orion Pax - Part 3," Optimus Prime and Arcee embark on their relationship. :P Lame summary. Rated past MA for sexual content, and very little graphic language. Don't like? Don't read. Sequel to "Deep"!


**Broken**

A _Transformers: Prime _one-shot by haloangel21

(1/22/13) Author's Note: After a long hiatus, I'm pleased to announce the sequel to my other one-shot _**Deep**_. Takes place after the end of "Orion Pax – Part 3." Correct me on some things if they don't make sense. So without further ado…

* * *

Several months had passed by since their last physical contact. They kept their promise of doing the interfacing later, for when there would be some peace in the world. Unfortunately, it didn't happen because of Unicron's awakening of the Earth; Megatron's and Optimus's short alliance to defeat him back into stasis once again. It was very risky and it cost the Autobots their price: Optimus losing his memories when he fired the Matrix of Leadership upon Unicron's spark, and reverting back to his pre-Prime status: the historical Archivist Orion Pax. For a restless week in the deeply missed absence of their leader, they fought among ranks on what to do to get him back.

While Orion was on the _Nemesis_ warship, trying deeply to dig through the lies singly handed to him and find out who he really was, they had a plan: to send Jack to Cybertron via the Decepticon Space Bridge with both the help of his guardian, Arcee, and the Key to Vector Sigma, in which Optimus had wisely entrusted to him. At first, June was against the very idea, but they convinced her by telling her Jack would be closely monitored on his progress to save their commander from the darkness. The plan was a success.

Orion Pax got his memories back, became Optimus Prime once again, and gave Megatron the punishment he rightfully deserved that sent the Decepticon leader flying across the room from his upper hand. With Megatron's plan going down the toilet, the Autobots finally got their leader back, with memories successfully restored. Glancing down at her small human partner, Arcee smiled as she watched the onyx-haired teenager remove his space helmet. He grinned at her as if to say, "_We did it. We got him back_." She nodded in confirmation and continued to bring herself further into the silo base. Once Jack set foot on the concrete of the base floor, June exclaimed in relief as she rushed to hug her son,

"Jack!"

The blue femme couldn't help but to grin at the tender moment between mother and son. They were reunited and that was all it mattered. Several more flashes announced the others' arrivals: Bulkhead nodded to Miko; Ratchet stood by Arcee; and Bumblebee knelt down by his human charge, Raf. All of them were not only relieved to be home, they had the comforting presence of Optimus. They felt like a family again. A sudden whirring alerted them of Optimus coming through the portal, and looked up.

A foot came in at one point. Then his long legs and calves, followed by the broad chest. The rest of his towering body came in all at once, and his familiar face came in last. As he moved through the portal, Arcee could feel her spark do a sudden flip when her optics darted to his hips, swiveling around unnecessarily sexy, causing her to emit a faint blush. She hoped no one saw it and turned to look at the others, but they were focused on one thing: Optimus. She silently thanked Primus.

Eventually, Optimus stopped and looked at his surroundings, as the Ground Bridge powered down. His battle mask retracted to reveal his smooth mouth. At the very action, Raf stepped forward, and asked the Autobot leader nervously, "Optimus?" He wasn't sure if Optimus would recognize him right away. However, he was wrong. Instead, Optimus let out a gentle, warm smile to the youngest human.

"Hello, Rafael." He said.

Raf instantly grinned as he breathed out, "Whoa!" Optimus recognized them!

Miko trailed up to both him and Jack with an excited expression. "The big guy remembers us!" She leapt into the air as she caroled, "Whoo-hoo!" Suddenly, he dropped his smile and turned to focus his optics on the Decepticon insignia as he gripped his shoulder tightly with narrowed eyes.

He murmured a grave tone, something Arcee immediately felt sorry for, "Although, it seems that there is much I do _not _remember."

"Optimus," Ratchet piped up, bringing everyone's attention on him, "It truly has been our darkest hour, but know this—" he walked up to the large mech and placed a comforting hand on his commander's arm, "-from every indication, your spark never ceased being that…of an Autobot." His statement had the others agreeing. They thought they would never see him again. But, in the living flesh, Optimus stood before them. The bots were smiling, happy to have someone guide them through their lives. Happy he was finally home where he truly belonged. Setting his gaze on the life forms up ahead, Optimus stepped forward to breathe it all in, in front of the humans. His olfactory sensors welcomed him to the same smell he'd been used to; living with them for the past three years they had resided on Earth. Ratchet took his glance as a want to talk to the humans, and stepped aside, allowing his leader access.

At first, no one spoke a word, but Raf beat them to the punch. He gave Optimus, or at least a part of his leg, a relieved hug. "We missed you!" Miko and Jack joined in, and even Fowler and June did the same.

"You gave us quite a scare, Prime," Bulkhead lightly chuckled, "We thought you'd never come back."

Optimus just smiled at the former Wrecker, "Even I scared myself at my action," he turned to everyone else and decreed, "I promise you all that you will not be alone. I will be staying." Just as he finished his short speech, Bumblebee practically threw himself at his leader, proclaiming he had missed his father figure. Optics filled with surprise and warmth, Optimus did his best to console the young sobbing scout. "I missed you as well, Bumblebee."

Ratchet sometime later spoke up, "It's about time we got you back, Optimus," he said with a rare smile. The Autobot leader acknowledged his statement. He still didn't remember losing his memories after firing the collective wisdom of the Primes onto Unicron's spark, or having to be once a member of Megatron's crew for a short time, but he let it go and tried to enjoy the warmth of his friends around him to fill the void. Nearly every bot and human had exclaimed that they missed him but one. The thought of the one bot ignited his spark into beating hard. Like it did all those months ago. His crystal sapphire optics settled on the femme who was watching him intently. Arcee.

Seeing her leader pinpoint his gaze on her, she flinched. She then averted her optics away from his, and even blushed a little. Optimus waited patiently for her own welcome home greeting. Arcee began to fiddle her fingers around, trying to figure out what to say. Should she kiss him? But the others would know that she and Optimus had done it before. Hug him? It seemed like a possibility…everyone else did it. But what if he would hug her tightly and even kiss her? Argh. Why were these things so conflicting? She just got her leader back and here she was, standing there like a total afthead with her mouth open, not a sound coming out. "It's…great to have you back, sir," she finally said, "We were getting worried. Try not to run off like that next time, or I will hunt you down." She teased, optics shining brighter than before. _Frag it! _Arcee knew she failed trying to sound cheerful. How did the others manage it so well? His optics sensed something else she wasn't telling him.

To play along, he playfully teased back, "I shall heed your warning then." To her surprise, he gave a small wink that she hoped no one else noticed. They kept on blabbering and squeaking of how excited they were to have him home. When they finished, Ratchet clapped his servos, bringing eyes on him.

"All right, everyone. Let's allow Optimus to settle back in. He was gone for a week. Arcee, let me have a look at your wings in case if they are damaged. The rest of you – OUT!" He paused. "Except you, Optimus. You're welcome to come and go as you please." The red-and-blue titan nodded at his offer. Groaning in defeat, the other bots transformed into their vehicular modes, and left the base respectively with the human charges for home. Seeing everyone but Optimus and Arcee had evacuated, a suddenly-turned pleasant Ratchet turned to the femme, and inspected her wings.

"Hmm." He murmured.

His comment attracted Arcee's curiosity like a puppy, "What?"

Ratchet was hesitant. "Arcee, I have to ask you…are you in any pain?" He paused. "Like great pain?"

She just shrugged. "Only a little. I mean, it hurt a lot when Megatron slammed into the wall, but it doesn't hurt that much now." She lifted an optic ridge. "Why?"

"…I see…" Ratchet slowly said, optics narrowing. "You might've put a strain on your engines. Megatron really did a number on you." He concluded. Nearby, Optimus was leaning his back on a wall as he watched the two converse, optics narrowing and brows burrowing. His spark whirred sadly. Megatron hurt her. Had the process gone sooner, he might've prevented it. "It's less stressful if you take things easy because I am deeming you unfit to travel."

Arcee spluttered out, optics wide, "W-what?" She continued to stutter, "B-but what about Jack? I still have to take him to school."

Ratchet sighed as he pinched the sides of his faceplates, where his nose was, with his fingers, as he answered her, "You can still drive Jack to school, but you aren't fit to fight. Your back is about 20% damaged from when Megatron slammed you into that wall. I can offer you a few painkillers if you'd like." He offered kindly.

She shook her head. "No. I can sleep it off. Hopefully, it'll be better by tomorrow."

He scoffed. "Of course. Do what you like, Arcee. But if you are feeling any pain whatsoever, you report to me immediately."

Arcee responded with a grumble, "Yes, oh, cranky one."

Ratchet hear her little comment but made no move to argue about it as he called to Optimus, beckoning him to the now vacant berth. Arcee watched with curious optics as Optimus sat his huge aft down with a soft 'clack!' She chuckled a little at the sight. Usually, it was Optimus who was the leader here, but with Ratchet on duty, it was vice versa. As a part of his medical duties to being the Autobot Medical Chief, Ratchet began to ask the same old questions like,

"Are you in pain?"

"Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"Can you move anything?"

With his questions mostly answered, the mech grabbed a nearby flashlight-like object and shone it on one of his commander's blue optics. "Follow the light," he instructed. When Optimus did so, Ratchet encouraged his leader, "Good. Good."

_Click!_

The light flickered off and he set it on a shelf near his other tools. "Optic functioning is guaranteed, Optimus. It would seem in my medical book of records, you are surprisingly well enough." He let out a small smile.

The Autobot commander nodded, grateful to be passed over so quickly, and got off the slab. But once he did, he winced. Ratchet noticed his face full of pain, and immediately demanded what was the matter. Optimus waved him off, saying he just felt sore. His old friend stared at him disbelievingly. "Uh-huh." He made a disapproving grumble. "In that case then, don't exert yourself to the limit."

"You are noted."

"….Right. You're, uh….you're dismissed." He gave an awkward cough, indicating that he wanted to focus on another subject. Both Optimus and Arcee looked at each other, shrugged it off, and walked out of the med bay, into the hallway.

Making sure Ratchet didn't hear them once they were far off from the command center, Arcee glanced up at the large mech. _Optimus Prime_. The thought of his name nearly caused her to blush. "So, uh…welcome home, sir." She awkwardly said, not sure how to start.

"It's great to be home," Optimus replied. _Afthead…say something mechly to her!_

"Great," Arcee smiled, "I guess you must be tired from all the excitement you went through, huh?" When he didn't answer her, she continued on, "Well…goodnight, sir." She gave a last salute for the night to her leader, before turning to leave down the hallway for her quarters, but was stopped when his hand gently grasped her arm. _What…_Her optics travelled up to his face, suddenly full of desire. "Um…Optimus?" Just then, her spark 'thumped' at the name. It pumped excitably, energon in her body rushing faster than its normal rate. The head boiled in her cheeks. _What was he doing?_

Before she could figure it out, he had leaned his head down in order to get his mouth closer to hers, hesitated a little, and finally applied the pressure. For the moment, Arcee was mortified. But the firmness of his lips against her own sent chills of pleasure prickling her spine intensively, making her give a pleasant-filled sigh. Electricity coursed through their bodies, sparks yearning to complete one another's. He pulled away after a moment, and took in a big breath of air. That was…

Oh, how could he describe it? Electric…in a good way. He'd wanted to do that for a while in private. The last time they did this was after Arcee had healed, resulted in from her battle with Starscream when she learned he was the one who killed her second partner, Cliffjumper. To tell the truth, Optimus really did feel her pain as if it was his own.

Arcee onlined her optics and a small smile was etching its way onto her faceplates. "That was…wow. Just…wow."

Optimus's body shook with soft laughter, as his large servos swallowed her waist. "I never lost interest." He reminded.

"Nor did I," she chided with a titter.

They leaned back in, optics shutting off as a pair of lips met. Arcee's hands made their way up to the back of his neck, where they pulled his face closer into hers. Her fingers traced the wires, his jaw line, and even some parts of his back (with as far as she could get). But as he made to remove her lower plating, she groaned and immediately let go.

She chuckled at his puzzled face and explained, "You're dirty. I'm not kissing you if you're dirty." He pouted and muttered to himself.

"Wicked femme." He kissed her cheekplate.

Her frame shaking with laughter, Arcee took his hand by surprise and led him down the hallway to a particular room. "Let's wash you up, then!" She crowed with a soft laugh when she saw the pout on his face. "Oh, come on! We'll have fun, just you and me!"

Optimus muttered to himself, still being pulled down the hallway, "But…I don't want to take a bath…"

* * *

"Right. Here's a wash rag for you, and one for me," Arcee said as she handed him his own dry rag. "Turn around. You're first." She ignored the protesting cries coming from her commander who was not taking a liking to the harsh hot steaming solvent, pelting furiously against his protoform. It astounded her to the core of how gorgeous he was under all the armor. The skin still resembled his shape frame, for he was a god in her eyes. Grumbling to himself, Optimus turned his wide back on her and waited for the wash rag to dab at the sensitive spots. Without warning, Arcee flopped the rag onto the broad back, sending tiny droplets of water onto every wall of the shower containment. He felt the 'plunk!' and flinched. Then soothing circles gently pressed to a spot above his aft. "Primus, you are so filthy. It's a good thing I mentioned it earlier." She murmured irritably, optics narrowing as she put force into the wet cloth. The move caused Optimus to emit a low groan.

At first, it was harsh, but it smoothed out into gentle gestures and with a pleased grin, she splashed the water content on it to rinse it off. Now it sparkled and gleamed as it hadn't in a long time. She took in a deep inhale and exhaled it loudly. One down. A few more to go. Tenderly running the wash rag over the back of his arm, she rubbed and rubbed it until it shone like new. "Oh, Primus. There's a gunk of old dirt and rocks stuck in your back. I'm gonna have to take it all out. Fair warning, it may hurt a little." Optimus nodded, grabbing tightly on the nearest object he could find in the shower unit, and took in a steady breath. "Ready? Here we go."

There was no forced pull at first; just so much gentleness. But as it continued on, it started to get rough and a bit over the limit.

_Crack! _

Sudden coldness, apart from the opposite temperature spouting crazily out of the overhead faucet, blasted his protoform, and within a second, he shuddered. "Well, I managed to get most of it out, so it should be pretty easy to rinse it off." Prime released his grip and turned halfway. Below him, Arcee dabbed and dabbed at the spot, optic ridges burrowed into her faceplates, her purple laced optics frowning at the spot, and her pouting bottom lip jutted out forward. He softened his optics at the sight, gently smiling. She was so cute when she frowned like that. How could have he not noticed her before?

She splashed his back with a free servo, hoping what was left of the gunk would come off. It did, however. Arcee hummed to herself as she happily continued to wash her leader of his deep scratches he received in his week long absence. As she continued to hum the one song she knew best, Optimus couldn't help but to ask her, "Arcee, that song you're humming…"

She stopped what she was doing. "Hmm?"

"May I ask what this beautiful song is called?"

Arcee chuckled. "It's okay to ask, Optimus. I don't mind answering your questions." She took a moment to think. "It's a song Jack found on the Net that somehow referred to the meaning of your leaving. He told me it was called "I'm Already There" by some band named Lonestar."

"What was it about?" He asked.

She stopped to set the rag down on a nearby shelf and faced her leader bot-to-bot with sad optics. "It told of a father leaving to go to war, fight freedom and all. To support his country and his family. While he goes to fight for freedom, he remembers those left back home and realizes this was going to be a deadly and risky mission, and tries his best to remind the ones left behind that no matter what happens, he will always still love them and be with them. It's actually quite similar to our little incident, wouldn't you agree?" She inclined her head upwards his.

"Yes, very similar."

"…"

Optimus was instantly concerned. "Arcee?"

"I-I'm sorry." Wet lubricants came streaming down her cheekplates as she choked out the sentence. It was too much for her to handle. He knew nothing. _Nothing_. Feeling the worn out from millennia of battles fingers under her chin tilting her head, she blinked her optics free of the tears. From what she could tell on his faceplates, he was deeply anxious. She sniffed sadly.

"What are you apologizing for? You have not done a thing wrong." He was very confused.

"It's not that, Optimus," she stated loudly, making herself be heard clearly. A fresh tear spilled out and upon seeing it, the Prime gently wiped it away with a thumb. "Before you left with Megatron, you looked back at us. I expected you to come back, like you always did before, but…your eyes were hollow. The emptiness was terrifying. You didn't remember us. Or even recognize your own name. Then you just…left. Like that. Megatron sneered at us before disappearing with you.

"I couldn't let myself believe what had just happened. While you were with the 'Cons, the gang and I fought. Tensions for the whole week were pretty high. We fought and fought on what our next plan was going to be. I didn't let anyone enter my room because I was feeling insecure. All of us felt lost. Bulkhead started to thrash around Ratchet's tools, demanding you be brought back home. Ratchet talked to us half the time. Bumblebee never stopped talking and even assured the kids that everything would be alright when it wasn't. There wasn't warmth. There wasn't advice. Nothing. Everything just died down.

"For the entire week, I couldn't refuel. I couldn't recharge. I couldn't do anything. I felt useless. There were some nights where I sat up in the darkness, and stare off into nothingness. Ratchet was a bit concerned about my health, especially after I returned from the Arctic, with my mission to get you back failing. I wasn't sure on what to do, or how I was going to do it, but all I knew I was going to have to fight those damned 'Cons in order to bring you home," she sighed heavily, feeling the weight being lifted off her sagging shoulders, "but how else could I start?" She let out a dry chuckle.

"Jack had the key to Vector Sigma in his grasp after you gave it to him, and led us onto Cybertron to restore your memories. It was a long process, alright. I don't know what happened with Jack down there, but he seemed to be fine. After we came back to the Space Bridge portal, I saw you fighting Megatron, and Megatron's blade at your neck," she suppressed a low shudder, "I thought, 'No!' and jumped through, pushing him off you where I fought against him alone, while Jack was restoring you to be whole again. And…well, you know what followed that," she gestured to her wings. Then, she sighed and gave him a small smile. "Now that you're back with us again, we feel a lot safer."

Silence followed her point-of-view story. He murmured under his breath, shocked by how much she went through in just a lone week, "…I see…" It also made him see how much his decisions had affected Arcee. Hurt her. _His _Arcee. Guiding his thumbs to her lips, he gently stroked them. Then, he leaned in, hesistated, and managed to whisper, "I'm sorry," into her audio receptor. And he captured her lips with his own, being very careful not to hurt her. But funny thing is, she _breathed _against his mouth.

She was now savoring his familiar lip components.

The kiss became a bit more passionate when Prime inserted his glossa into her mouth, tasting each and every part of it before battling her glossa for total dominance. Just before they could get to touching sensitive parts, they broke the long kiss. Arcee was the first to speak, her optics shining brighter than they normally did, "Don't blame yourself. All of us were pretty foolish to see it coming."

"'Foolish'?" He repeated bewilderly. "Arcee, my actions has caused a terrible consequence. I am the one to blame."

"I could see you had no choice, Optimus. But then again, so did we." She paused for a mere second. "We went with you because we felt we needed to contribute our skills to defeat Unicron. For Earth. For humanity. For you," she added.

"Arcee—"

She flashed a finger onto his lips before he could finish what he was saying, and shushed him. "Ssh. Let's forget about the past, please? What's over is over." She sniffed as she washed a tear away with a finger from her other free hand. "Let's finish you up, so we can get to me."

"…Very well," Optimus went for his washrag, and held onto it. More warm water greeted the rest of his body as Arcee picked her rag up, and scrubbed, scrubbed, scrubbed at the first spot she instantly saw. He allowed himself to relax under the soothing circles made on his broad back, and shut off his regal optics. Feeling her touch on his back reminded him of his mother's and how she used to do it whenever he would get upset, back when he was known as Orion Pax. It wasn't the exact same as his mother's, but it was close to it. A tap on his shoulders alerted his sensors, and he turned around to find Arcee smiling.

"Finished." She proudly held the wash rag by a corner with her fingers to prove her point. "My turn." She turned her back on him, retracting the rest of her armor into her protoform. "Start wherever you like, Optimus." Arcee held up her hands, free of her frame for him to wash. Without a word, Prime placed the washrag on her aft, causing her to gasp rather loudly, but he paid no heed to her reaction, for he was now washing the spot. "Um…why'd you start on my aft?"

No response from the mech himself. Silence.

_Never mind_, she thought as she loosened herself up the harder the rubbing seemed to be getting. _I did say he could start wherever he wanted to. _The soft plushiness of the rag travelled up her back, where it cleaned the grime off, and swerved around to her chest. _Such a naughty boy…_, Arcee thought with a devilish grin. His hand behind the rag ran itself over her breasts, and the very moment it touched, Arcee suppressed a low shudder. She wanted it to move on. Was now really the time to get sexual? In a _shower_?

Eventually, the servos passed by, and headed for her helm. The hot steamy solvent drained down her faceplates when she tilted her head up from him to clean. A purr escaped from her throat when it massaged her helm. It was so gentle enough she was leaning right into it. She shut her optics off as the welcoming feeling battled her worries off. Who knew that Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, a commander of such high rank, and everyone's hope to ending the war, was this gentle? Arcee had no idea of those hands of his, used in killing several 'Cons when needed to, could be very tender. The circling suddenly slowed down, and she blinked confusedly multiple times. Why did it stop? Why did he-?

Something firm but equally soft met her lips. Oh. They were _his _lips. Her commander's. Arcee pushed back into the kiss, demanding more from him. The mech responded back with a low growl, as he took in a big intake of air. Large palms quickly attacked the small of her back, fingers digging deeper into her protoform frame. She let out a small moan, filled with heady desire, and rested her head against his chest.

His body shook with laughter. "Eager, aren't we?"

Arcee glanced up at Optimus, "Not as eager as someone else is." A smirk played about her faceplates. Prime slipped his usual frown and upturned a smile. Primus, she was so cute.

He leaned back in, cupped her well-structured jaw and chin, and planted his lips onto hers. Electricity coursed through their naked bodies, and for that, Optimus couldn't resist giving a groan. He ultimately wished he'd never grow tired of her taste. The kisses became more passionate, more demanding when he pecked as much as he could on to her defined body. Without warning, he steered her into a wall of the shower unit. She was about to protest when his hands grabbed hers, separating them from each other, and his mouth seizing hers by force, achieving control of the situation. They clashed against one another, each kiss and thrust becoming harder and harder.

It was Optimus who broke off the kiss to run his hand down the inside of her thigh. At his touch, Arcee groaned, feeling her lower plating heat up, her face full of sudden lust. The other hand, to his mental command, started to stroke her aft. Like moments before, she gave a moan, letting it roll from her throat, as she struggled to gain the free opportunity back. She glanced up at the humongous mech, and gasped softly.

Streaming bits of solvent fell to the edges of his jaw line, tracing his perfect features. A sudden hiss told her of the water darting viciously at his back, ordering him to stand aside. But Prime paid no attention to the angry bullets of water hitting and marking their territory on his protoform frame. His sapphire optics took in every curve that made her body up. The way her torso shrunk down from her chest, only to widen itself once it passed her balanced hips.

He knelt down to her height, and began to wound his arms around her waist, servos clutching at both the small of her back, and her aft, pulling her intimately closer into himself. He slithered his glossa out and let it swarm her stomach, licking the faded scratches here and there. The feeling caused her unable to contain her heavy pants as her top half hovered over his crouched form, and her fingers caressed his helm lovingly, only some of which slowly dug harshly inside. _Ouch_, Optimus thought. Instead of stopping, due to her sharp digits, he let his mouth leave a trail behind, heading down to her interfacing panel where it was enveloped by the warmth.

He was itching to invade her and leave her delirious. Fingers sifted up and down her back towards the back of her knees. The other hand was kept at her aft, giving it a light, teasing squeeze. A squeak emerged from her mouth, and her fingers instantly went for the grab of his head. Her faceplates brightened up a hot shade of pink as the energon inside boiled heatedly.

_Click_.

_Hnngghh_? Arcee wondered where the noise came from and why she was suddenly feeling exposed. She looked down and watched her leader try to tease her panel with his hot mouth. His optics were nearly shut, mouth moving as an attempt to get inside, and his faceplates glowing pink because of how he hadn't done this for a long time. But, man, did it feel right! Her body stiffened at the glossa facing her barrier. By the feeling of it all, she could tell he was somehow winning the battle to get the access he desperately wanted. _No, no. It can't end like this! _Arcee whimpered at the touch and said dazedly to her commander, "O-Optimus," with pleading hinted in her tone. Fortunately, he stopped, noticing how much uncomfort was in her optics. The emotion reflected in his blue sapphire optics, but he nodded, understanding.

"I understand," he mumbled, hot air from his mouth breathing onto her panel, slightly tickling it.

She took this as an apology and blame on himself for going too far, just to satisfy his selfish needs. Why was he blaming himself when he didn't harm her? She immediately defended him by taking his face roughly with her hands, her purple laced optics staring into his regal blue ones. "Don't blame yourself. We can do it later…if you want." Hope returned to as he flashed a smile at her.

"I do want it. Mmm," he murmured as he nuzzled her helm lovingly with his, "I want to overload you badly."

Her faceplates blushing madly, Arcee softly chuckled, thankful he was back to his old self she had grown to love. "Yes, I know. But it's my turn now." She pulled his arms off her waist, and twined her arms around her thick neck. When he pouted, she couldn't help but to bite down a chuckle. Optimus Prime was hardly the mech to ever pout when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Wicked femme." His lips brushed over, pressed them against hers, and retreated them in a blink of an eye. "But you are right, so give me all you got. I can take it easily."

Arcee lifted an optic ridge at his tone. "Oh, really? Tell me, Optimus Prime, how many femmes have you overloaded total?"

He stiffened. "Um…several on one femme. You included."

Her smile broadening, she continued to ask coyly, "What about bonded or anything related to it?"

"None…so far." He paused. "What is the point in all this, Arcee?"

She purred, her fingers playing with his while her optics blinked at his confused ones. "You'll see, Optimus." With that, she pushed him gently onto the floor, his wide back meeting the solvent-filled concrete, his face now the victim of the water darts. But he didn't pay attention, for Arcee was situating herself atop him. Taking a chance to look at his face, her faceplates came in closer and closer to his, and closed her optics when their lips melded against one another's.

Lifting a hand, Optimus used it to caress the back of her helm while the other was clutching at her waist. Instead of it being Optimus to break the kiss off, Arcee was the one to do so. She slipped the kiss to bite and suckle on his neck cables. One by one she pecked them, and one by one, Prime groaned. What in the name of Primus Almighty was she trying to do to him? And what did she mean by 'You'll see'? He wasn't sure what or how she meant it, but from what he could tell, he was hesitant to know. Surely, Arcee had some nasty plans for him? Oh ho, how happy and excited he'll be when he finds out.

Their bodies writhed around together under the warm water, fingers desperately needing each other as they brushed the other's sensitive parts. Granted, Arcee's hand happened to stroke along his lower plating, causing it to heat up. His spark beating rapidly than ever before, Optimus groaned. What the frag was she trying to do? He did the same and in return, received her alarmed squeak. _Yes_, he chuckled. '_Gotcha_.'

Glaring at the action performed just half a cycle ago, Arcee frowned up at him and managed to capture his hand, her glossa slithering out to suckle the digits. Her radiating warmth spread to his digits as the glossa licked them. When she finished, she didn't bother to pick the other one up, forgetting it in its place besides her. Instead, her mouth attacked one of his ear finials, and rubbed her lips along the edges of it. Her denta tickled his audio receptors, grinning when she heard him give a moan. Strong hands shocked her from her task by clamping down on her petite waist and they pulled her from the spot. "No fair," she mumbled half angrily.

Prime laid her on the floor, where he then hunched over her small and wet body, his back facing the vicious pelts of the water, tapping at the broad protoform. His hands went to work straightaway, by instantly running up and down the insides of her thighs, groping her bare breastplates, his mouth tickling her audio receptor with his denta. When they finished, his hot mouth travelled down her slender, swan-like neck where he locked his jaw into her shoulder connecting to her neck cables. He bit them rather hard that he could taste her energon oozing out some. Biting them and pecking them with each soft kiss to relieve them of any pain.

His hands continued to touch some hot spots as his glossa swiped itself over her breastplates, leaving a trail of warmth behind. Arcee then threw her head back, her breath becoming faster and faster, struggling to breathe for air, fingers digging into the floor as his servos went on with invading her body. A rumble passed his chest, nearly causing her to melt into him. The Autobot leader's rumbles were sometimes too hard to resist. Femmes like her would just melt into a puddle of goo once they heard it. It was a part of his programming to please femmes of any shape and size.

Harsh biting brought her back to the present. Arcee blinked her optics furiously when she heard him say a sentence next, causing her spark to freeze,

"Mmm….spread yourself out for me, darling," his lips pecked her cheekplate tenderly, large servos holding her close to his frame. She did what he requested, sprawling herself out before him. His palms enclosed her arms, separating the limbs far away from each other. She couldn't help but to wonder what he had in store. Her questions were answered as she bit down on her lower lip to stifle her moan, when his denta nipped gently at her interfacing panel. The lower plating was throbbing relentlessly against the action, needing to desperately be released after endless months of tension. It begged for more as her coolant fans turned on, roaring at high speed.

Prime took note of her body tensing up, and stopped. "You do not want Ratchet walking in on us, do you?"

Arms shaking from the large supply of intimacy, Arcee still managed to say, "Imagine that," she added with a dry chuckle.

Optimus let go of her panel and panted heavily, dazed and full of heady lust optics tracing her face carefully. "Very well. Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?"

She smiled warmly, "I'd like that." Holding her hands out, still shaking, she asked, "Help me up?" He picked her up by the waist with a gentle hand onto her pedes. "Thank you."

Fingers tilting her head up by her chin, his optics full of adoration and love, his panting mouth grazed hers. "You are welcome, love." Then he pushed his lip components to hers, thrusting his hips forward. He was met by the same move she just performed. Huh. Tricky femme.

When they pulled away, faceplates blushing madly, Arcee mumbled as she turned the water off, stopping its wild shooting, "Towel?"

"Yes, please," came Prime's voice.

The commander saw a large, fluffy object being thrown at him, and with perfect eye coordination, he caught it flawlessly. "Thank you." The two stepped out of the shower unit with their towels, their bare protoforms dripping the remaining water onto the dry floor. They stopped in front of a bench nearby, and sat down. There, they began to dry themselves free of the water, mopping up of whatever was left. When they finished, both bots called out to their armors, in which a nanosecond later, covered their naked bodies up.

"Arcee, may I ask which room you prefer?" Optimus seemed to ask, hesitatingly.

She pondered for a moment before answering, "Mmm. I don't care. Surprise me." She smiled at her leader, who in turn, smiled back.

"Well, in that case then, I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes," he said with a low chuckle.

An optic ridge raised, but no protesting or questions coming out, Arcee complied. His hands gently steered her out of the wash racks by the shoulders. Out in the hallway, Optimus paused as he waited for Ratchet to take notice. In the command center, Ratchet was muttering something to himself, his optics peering into the microscope, and his back to the hallway in which Arcee and Optimus currently stood in at the moment. "Interesting…" Prime managed to hear out of the Medic Chief within an earshot. He and Arcee didn't linger for very long. Ratchet spun around when he suddenly heard loud footsteps departing. But when he found the source of it, the hallway was…empty. Confused but eager to move on, Ratchet went back to his work.

Both the commander and lieutenant hid behind a wall. _Whew_.

"Sir, where are we going?" Arcee's voice piped in, distracting him from his hiding place.

"Shh. You'll see," Optimus picketed her off the ground into his arms, where he held her bridal style. He punched in the code for the access to the room and the door hissed quietly as it opened.

_Where are we_? Arcee wondered. Her questions were answered when his arms deposited her onto cool metal. The femme became aware that she was now seated on a slab. Most likely to be her recharging berth, she guessed.

"Open your eyes," Optimus instructed. So she did, and gaped at her surroundings.

She, a lieutenant under the leadership of the Prime, was in _his_ room. What made him decide this time to be his quarters? "Wow…" She breathed. Though quite large, there wasn't much in the room. Just his desk, which was full of an endless stack of datapads sitting atop. A lamp illuminated parts of the room, giving it a shadowy-like feeling of it. Nearby, was a small window, the only thing visible to the outside world. Instead of it being daytime, it was dark, the full moon shining through from the night sky. She caught sight of several photos of Optimus with friends, including Optimus and the weapons master Ironhide. Optimus with a pink-and-purple femme. Optimus with Megatron. But he looked different. Arcee couldn't help but to wonder if it was his as Orion Pax, smiling back as they posed for the picture. Her commander surely had great times back then. Now, he was burdened to not reveal too much of his emotions. A part of the Prime programming. Her optics kept coming back to the picture of him and the pink-purple armored female, seemingly giggling its way through.

"Who's this?" she asked, taking the frame into her hand.

Optimus sat next to her, looked over her shoulder in curiosity, and sighed. "That is Elita-One. She was the Femme Leader of the Autobot division."

"'Was'?" Arcee repeated.

His optics abandoned the loving emotion and was replaced by sadness. Utter sadness. "Elita was killed when the war was its infancy. She and I dated…for a time."

Arcee's jaw fell open. "Optimus, I'm so sorry." She paused. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Very much so. But when she was killed under Megatron's hand, I felt like a part of me had died. The others noticed my atmosphere and tried to get me to move on from her death. I could not. Elita was special to me in every way. My best friend, besides Megatron. But as she died, I…was helpless. I did not know what to do. I was frozen as I stayed with her in her last moments of life. I could not save her."

Arcee watched with sympathetic optics. She and Optimus were alike in so many ways. They each lost an important person in their lives. She wanted to comfort him, but found no words to say in a fashion.

"As the months went by, like you, I could not recharge as usual. I could not refuel without her at my side. It was not long until I found out what the others were doing," he gave a low chuckle at the memory, "if I remember correctly, they started a free dating service to make me feel happy with someone. Alas, it worked too much as the other femmes, who lined up, demanded they have me immediately. Even tore down their hard work on the booth, stomped on them if you'd rather say, and raced for my affections. I did not come out of my hiding place for the rest of that week." He chuckled more. "I admit it was a bit scary as I was not used to it." Then he looked at the one he loved so dearly.

"Then I met you," he said with warm optics and a near-blushing smile.

Her spark pumping faster than usual, Arcee quickly averted her optics onto her knees.

A hand sifted down her back, and for that, she shivered under his touch. She looked up at her leader when she saw his faceplates were close to hers. His lips were so close to touching her own, hot breath filling her space up. "Do you remember how I told you I always was in love with you?"

She nodded, feeling the words get stuck in her throat.

"When I first met you weeks after you signed up to the Autobot cause, I felt something. For countless millennia, I was afraid it was some sort of fantasy and let go of it. By then, you had met Tailgate and Cliffjumper. It would be long before it was our stranding in the Arctic, I felt the same thing again, and continued to question it. That is until you were hurt from your battle with Starscream. I confess I was worried. I never liked seeing you hurt." He let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose you know the whole thing now, hmm?"

Arcee nodded shyly. It was surprising to hear this all from him.

"I believe I want to show something to you from millennia ago. I'm afraid it isn't good as I thought it would be. Honestly, I do not know why I kept this with me all these years." Optimus admitted sheepishly with a faint color of pink forming across his faceplates, got up and walked across the room to his desk, searching through the datapads. She wondered what he was to show her. Possibly something personal? He came back to her side with a datepad in a hand, and handed it over to her.

Wordlessly, Arcee took it, turned it on and read what it wrote. What _he _wrote:

'_Roses are red._

'_Violets are blue._

'_I could not imagine my life without you._

'_A friend at my side._

'_A companion forever with me._

'_It would do me good if we were tied._

'_Forever and ever together we shall be.'_

Arcee gasped as she read the last line.

"It's not good, correct?" He smiled and chuckled. "I did not know how to write poetry until I searched on the DataNet. I asked Ratchet about it, and all I got in return was a suspicious face and he asking what was wrong with me. He didn't help as much as I wanted him to."

Arcee giggled. "Well, he's Ratchet. Ratchet doesn't do poetry. Personally, I think he just cares about his wrench."

His chuckling got a bit louder. "I figured that part out some time later. Next time I go to a bot for femme trouble, it won't be him."

"Good thinking." Arcee laughed. She gripped onto the datapad tighter. "It's beautiful. I bet Elita loved it."

"Actually…that one was for you," he gave a pregnant pause, "I wrote this not long after I met you on Cybertron. I was, what you might say, naïve."

She stuttered for a breem. "M-me?" Then she paused as she took the last word in. "Who said you were naïve?"

Optimus was now the one to avert his optics away as pink coloration clouded his faceplates. "…Ironhide…" It seemed like he was embarrassed.

Unable to contain her laugh, Arcee asked, "Ironhide?"

"Yes…"

"I don't think you're naïve, Optimus. I think you're a very sweet and gentle mech. Thank you so much," Arcee thanked him as she hugged him. When she dethatched a little from him, she found herself still very close to Optimus's face. Her digits placed the datapad somewhere else on the slab, reached them to his face where she traced the contours of his jaw, shivering of how sharp his features were. Optimus relaxed himself under her touch. His palms travelled up her back, where they held her onto her waist as her legs dangled in the air over his powerful ones. Before she could comprehend what was to happen next, Optimus had devoured her mouth with his own, pressing a bit too hard to bruise it.

Feeling the prickles of pleasure racing up and down her spine, Arcee did everything she could do to push back into him. Both pairs of lips were trying to take control of the situation, glossas sliding into the other's mouth, dancing and brimming with desire. She twined her arms around his neck to bring herself closer into him. Knowing what she wanted, Optimus pulled her even closer into his large frame, so their armors were touching. It gave off an excitable feeling that they hadn't felt in a long time.

Prime was the first to interrupt the kiss as he panted and breathed huskily into her audio receptor, "Mmm. My berth. Now."

"'Now'?"

"Now." He kissed her jaw tenderly to prove his point.

She allowed herself to be laid down delicately onto the cool metal that currently served as his recharging bed. As if she had read his mind, she wordlessly spread her arms out wide, and her legs nearly parted all the way. For that, Optimus purred at the precious sight and ran his hand down the back of her inner thigh, as he hovered over her small body. She arched a little to the electric touch, but not a lot to satisfy him.

His head full of steaming ideas on how to make her surrender her sanity to him, Optimus started off with using his glossa to begin at her interfacing panel, and leading it upwards to her chest area. The glossa continued to move forward until it reached her breastplates where it licked and bit at them. At the very action, Arcee delivered a long pleasure-filled moan, unable to hide how she wanted more. _Why, the little fragger…_ she cursed as it moved about. Seeing her arms being spread out wide enough, he glanced at her legs, and smiled a bit sinful.

Taking himself off her bust area, he headed down for her legs where he parted them far enough to reveal a great sight of her lower plating. Her crotch. Prime was cautious to not hurt her as he nibbled at it gently. Arcee felt the pressure build up as her intakes had become so rapid, her body arching at the burning sensation. Thankfully, he got over it quickly, and stroked his hand along her sensitive part before removing it.

She felt the cool wind run across the open plating, and shivered.

Lifting himself off the precious area, the back of his hand brushed against the opening and his thick digits slid in. He started with one finger and instantly felt the warm lubricants gush up against the digit. When the first finger slid in, the femme began to writhe and thrash about as she whimpered at the uncomfortable intrusion. As quickly as it came, it faded into a blissful sigh as the dazed smile and lust clouded her optics. He knew she wanted more, and inserted the second finger. Like the first, her fluid covered it, and like the moment before, she gasped and struggled to breathe. She even tried to score her sharp digits into his chassis, but another little spasm forced her to grab onto something else. Ergo, the edge of the metal slab.

Optimus paused to look more closely at the open paneling. An idea hit him. He retracted his slick fingers, in which Arcee sighed in relief now that the pain passed on, grasped her legs out of the way, and slid his glossa in, searching for her cable. Parts of the glossa washed the outer rim of the open paneling. Arcee's chassis shuddered so violently she was sure she was about to fall off.

She never did.

When was he going to stop teasing her and let her have a turn?

As if it was mentally commanded, both their coolant fans and engines came on, roaring at high speed. Optimus searched and searched frustratingly for the cable he wanted to hook himself to. It seemed like it was trying to hide from him. _Not today_, he remarked. Her transfluid came down towards him, and he drank it. Satisfied in her delightful fluids and with achieving into finding the hard length, Optimus grunted as he pulled it out, earning himself a weak moan from Arcee. She felt the pressure continue to build up as he disconnected the cable from its hiding place.

Glancing at it for a mere second, Prime's panting mouth first licked the head of it, smearing his glossa all over it. Below him, he heard Arcee's nails digging into the berth and her vocals groaning. Then, he suckled parts of it and gave it a light nip to send the message of how he was just teasing her.

The next thing that happened was he grasped one of her hands and guided it to his lower plating, where he assisted her into removing it. It was sort of like saying, "_Your turn now, dear."_ Just as how he did it, Arcee searched through his open paneling to find his hard length. But since she couldn't insert her glossa inside because of her petite size, she used a servo, which was a lot bigger. She pulled it out, and as she did, Optimus awarded her audio receptors with his low grunt, feeling the pull.

Like he did with her, she swerved her glossa over it, making both the cable length and his lower plating heat up. She grasped onto the head with her heavy panting mouth, unfocused optics shutting off as she tasted the wonderful fluid on the length. Prime's intakes became as rapid as he threw back his head, his delighted cries filling the room's atmosphere as he arched his back, his moans giving her what she needed to hear. To hear him slowly sacrificing his sanity. She swore she saw his faceplates glow a brilliant pink as he blackened his optics to stifle his moans and groans.

Tentatively, she let go of the head of his cable and hitched it to her tiny port. Slowly regaining his energy, Optimus reached his arm down, took her length and hitched it to his much larger port. Suddenly, the two bots instantly collapsed onto the recharging bed, feeling the static energies of a lifetime. His long hard length inside Arcee's valve went in deeper and deeper, causing him to ground his hips into hers, hitting her in the center as they both moved in sync with each other. He wrapped her legs around his waist, demanding such closeness. They continued to ground their pelvises against one another's with brutality, lips clashing to achieve their control, and hands desperately trying to not let go of every inch, every detail, every sensitive part of their bodies.

Optimus Prime's hands groped her aft and breastplates, hot mouth and denta nibbling at her neck wires rather hard, struggling for survival.

The blue femme he loved so dearly had wound her free arms around his body, and successfully managed to grab his aft with her incredible flexibility, taking him by surprise, and traced them back up to his well-structured jaw. Fingers sifted to the back of his thick neck, where her digits massaged it, and pulling him towards her, more than eager to kiss him again. He complied with her loving and gentle hands. The feeling of it all! A pair of lips met as their eyes shut off at the magnetic touch. As they kissed, he pulled his hands off her chest and aft areas; he situated them at the back of her lower plating, where they rubbed against the open paneling, and parts of her well-rounded aft.

"Ah…O-Overload me, you big lugnut," she chided with a heavy breath as she pulled away briefly.

"As you wish, princess." His smile grew wider, throat emitting a purr as he growled her name, he parted his steaming mouth, and pushed harder into her lip components, dancing along with their cables. The head of his cable grazed the moist walls of her valve, already covered in her lubricants, causing her to peel away. It thrusted herself in by force, sending an unprepared Arcee to bite down on her cry of pleasure, and ground her pelvis into her commander's. The very move evoked a moan from him as he tried to keep up in rhythm with her body. His fingers responded by digging into her back, under the wings, making her arch her back against his frame.

As the cable inside Arcee moved forward, passing each and every sensitive sensor, they writhed around, bodies twirling and twisting, panting mouths becoming fast as they kissed and pecked all sensitive parts. In revenge for earlier, Optimus instantly dug his denta into her neck cables and bit so hard. Arcee groaned at the burning sensation and tried to pump her cable further into his valve, feeling proud of herself when she successfully got a loud moan rolling from his lips.

He bent his large mass down and nipped gently at her length, the part not inside him. As he did so, the smokestacks, mounted on his back, blasted out heavy steam, covering the room in an exact copy of a mist. Her cable inside him bypassed his barriers, sending him a case of those shivers, travelling up and down his spine, and giving his pedes a tingling feeling. Not the numb tingling one, but the excited kind. His spark leapt around in joy, and attempted to reach out to Arcee's, but Prime strictly told it to behave. It behaved for the first time, falling silent as the made love filled it up. It absorbed every record of every electric touch, every tender kiss, every naughty cursing he held in his processor.

Removing his denta from her hard length, he noticed her port was lubricating, and his primal instincts kicked in, almost pinning her to the berth and licking the transfluid off her inner thighs. Her body heaving with so much lust, Arcee gave him her last resort, holding onto him by intertwining her arms around his neck, stealing a smoldering kiss. His cable finally hit that one special node inside her, as well as hers inside him, and they both overloaded, collapsing onto the berth in each other's arms.

They lied motionless, except for their heavy intakes, glowing pink tainting across their faceplates, and optics full of heady desire. Arcee looked up at her leader with happiness. His regal optics reflecting her mood, Optimus smiled back. Regaining a little of his energy, he pulled himself out of her, and shut their lower platings up. He even patted her protected area to make sure it was sealed up tight, and wound his arms around her waist, hoisting her up onto his chassis. His servos traced the contours of her face, and nuzzled his helm into hers affectionately.

The gesture got Arcee purring as loud as a cybercat and she nuzzled her helm into his chest, burying herself into him. Instinctively, Optimus pecked her forehead. In response, the femme guided her digits upward to his side faceplates and drummed her fingers along it.

Brushing it.

Stroking it.

Caressing it.

The moment she did so, he released a hand off her waist, and held her helm in his palm, as if it was a far too precious thing to break. His other hand came down to her aft where he gave it a last light teasing squeeze.

"Stop teasing me," she barked out a weak laugh.

Optimus weakly chuckled, let go of the part, and ran his fingers over the differently angled shapes that made up her head. "I love you. I love you so much," he whispered.

Arcee's smile grew bigger as she too stroked the different shapes of his helm lovingly as if they were already spark mates. "I love you, too."

His faceplates sketching a smile along the way, he then leaned into her face, and gave her a last open mouthed kiss before falling into recharge. Sometime later, Arcee did the same. They lied on the slab, sprawled out as the night went by, sparks beating as one.

Later after they went to sleep, a tired and cranky Ratchet peeked in, hoping to talk to Optimus about an issue, but stopped when his neon blue optics settled on the sleeping pair. His eyes softened at the sight and a small smile came about his faceplates. He was sure to be as quiet as he could possible get when he said, "Congratulations, Optimus. You got the girl." With that done and said, Ratchet stepped back out into the hallway leading to the command center a happy mech, and carefully shut the door. The moonlight showing through the small window, shone on their armors, casting them to be darker than their original colors as the stars twinkled down at them, bidding them pleasant recharging.

As if he heard something, Prime awoke slightly, smiled down at the sleeping Arcee, used his thick arms to protect her from a draft coming in, and went back to sleep. His throat emitted out a purr as he held her in his grasp, never letting go of the one he loved.

* * *

Author's Note: ….And after 20 pages on Word, I'm done. *faints* This took me longer to edit than to write, a bit longer than I expected. About the poetry part, I am so bad at it. I just can't simply write that kind of stuff.

Oh, I listened to Jon McLaughlin's song _So Close_ on the _Enchanted_ soundtrack I got for Christmas while editing this. Amazing song. You should try to listen to it after you've finished reading this. :P

-Halo


End file.
